Six Months
by Ace Toilet
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto wakes up next to a total stranger one morning. That would be fine, if he'd gone to a bar the night before. Who is this person and where has Ikuto found himself? Amuto. Rated T for language. (this story has been moved from my other account.)
1. Chapter 1

There are many strange things a person can go through in a lifetime. Finding out your first kiss was with your cousin. Having your seventh grade English teacher slip you her number. Getting confessed to by your little sister. There's also the moment when your pet cat would chase off every girl you brought over if she stayed past six in the morning.

Waking up next to some random person without going to a bar the night before, in Ikuto's personal experience that was a first.

The person looked like an angel as they slept, until Ikuto saw the flat chest and curve-less form of the person he hadn't realized that they were a guy themself. He cursed as he realized he was staring.

"Hng..." The male's eyelids fluttered and he rubbed them opening honey orbs. Long dark eyelashes over pale porcelain skin. Choppy pink hair and long slim fingers. Ikuto didn't have time to dodge the punch that sent a sting of pain from his chin.

"Who the hell are you?!" No longer angelic. No longer delicate. The male glared at Ikuto. "How did you get in my room? Did my father put you up to this? Is this another one of his tries to 'normalize' me?!"

"What no! And I think I should be asking who you are."

"I asked you first." He rolled away off the blankets that had been tossed onto the floor as a makeshift bed. "Wait..." The male looked around the room before running out of it. "Damn it I should've known!"

"Okay what now?" Ikuto followed the slim male's lead.

"He shoved me here?! What could he not face me anymore! That old bastard can rot in hell!"

"First off, I still have no idea who you are!" Ikuto grabbed the collar of the guy who was nearly a foot shorter than him.

"Let me go asshole!" Another punch, this time to the gut. "You really want to call me something, you can call me Akira! Now tell me your name so I can write it down when I sue you for harassment!"

"Ikuto. How would I be the one to be sued? You're the one who keeps punching me."

"It's not my fault your stupidity is so unbearable, and your wretched complexion hardly helps your case!"

"Funny how you're the only one who's ever said that."

"I doubt I'm the only one who's said that." Akira shoved Ikuto away dusting himself off. "I'm going to look around for a car or a phone."

Rubbing his eyes Ikuto groaned.

Slowly he wandered around the house he was in. All the windows had blinds blocking them out and it took a good ten minutes to find the stairs. Every now and then Akira who appear in a hurry face contorted in anxiety.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Akira walked stiffly towards Ikuto a broken disk in his hands. He dumped the pieces on the ground then stomped on them over and over. Afterwards he looked to Ikuto rage clear in his eyes. A crazy psycho forced grin rose to his cheeks.

"So apparently we're stuck here for six months. No vehicles, no phones, two hundred miles from the closest town. Only enough food for those six months." Akira clenched his fists. "Here's the deal. I'll take my half, you take your half, there are seven bathrooms in this house. Don't talk to me, I won't talk to you. We don't cross paths."

"Wait, I have a date tonight. And every night for the next three months."

"I'm guessing by 'date' you mean sex."

"I'm guessing you've never had sex."

For the first time Akira made an expression other then anger. He smirked. A smirk that was both seductive and mischievous. "What makes you think that? Any way, I'm heading to a direction that's away from you. As I've said before, stay away from me."

Ikuto turned to the left surprised to see something he hadn't before. One window was open, the view was of a vast ocean spreading as far as the eye could see. It was then Ikuto realized, they were stuck on an island.

**Akira's P.O.V.**

The bathroom door was shut as Akira entered. With a sigh a shirt was pulled off.

"This binding his so annoying sometimes." With much strain, bandages were removed. "Six months. Hinamori Akira for six months. I can't let him find out the truth. This could go down hill if it does. He can't find out my real name, or my real gender."

She, yes she, crossed her arms as she paced. "I can't believe he'd go that far just because the neighbors complained one too many times. So what if I'm hard to handle at times? So what if I got kicked out of college? First off father you never even look at me unless I do something that causes bad attention to the family. Second my history teacher tried to get me to sleep with him if I wanted to pass his class. You wonder why I cross dress well there you go! Hinamori Amu hates the world because the world hates her! How about that?!"

Her jaw clenched shaking as tears formed in her vision. "Damn you old man. Why, why do you only care when I'm an inconvenience?"

Amu walked to the shower stripping the last of her clothes she turned on the water letting it run.

"Six months then I'll be gone. I only need to survive six months."

She stood there until the water turned cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amu's P.O.V.**

The blinding morning light made Amu wish her father had been smart enough to fix the blinds in the house. But no. He wasn't ever that considerate unless it came to a certain annoying pig tailed nuisance. With a grunt the pinkette rose to her feet stretching.

With a faint coolness around her body Amu remembered the condition her body had been in when she'd fallen asleep. She'd been too angry at her father to remember to put on any clothes. She'd also spent hours in let herself air dry in the bathroom after spending half the day letting the water run. Luckily that idiot 'fiance' of hers had been stupid enough to listen to her request for him to stay away from her.

Well to stay away from Akira, whatever though right? As long as he stayed away. All she had to do was sneak into the kitchen for a few loads of food then return to her room and not have to leave as she waited out the six months.

Six months.

"Oh _hell _no!" Amu slammed face first into one of her pillows letting out a muffled scream. "Six months with only _that _sick, idiotic pervert. It's official, my dad is trying to get me to commit suicide." She turned so one cheek faced the ceiling. A sadness dulling her eyes. "No, he's not trying to do that. Last time I tried he chewed me out for bringing negative attention to the family."

Closing her eyes she sucked in air until her lungs filled before blowing it all out and getting to her feet. She walked to the closet she'd chosen opening it. She'd expected to find at least one pair of clothes that would fit her, instead she found over sized shirts, pants and woman's outfits. Skirts, dresses, tang tops, peasant blouses.

"He must've thought I'd dress the way he wanted me to." Amu scoffed. She pulled one of the over-sized tees and a pair of pants from the closet yanking them over her head. She'd have to run back to the bathroom for some bandages and if, on the off chance, she ran into the pervert, she'd rather do the best she could to protect the truth from being slammed into his eyes.

Walking to the door, she stuck her head out looking from side to side. She entered the hall moving slowly towards the bathroom door. Then once she reached it she hurried it shutting it before clicking the lock with a sigh of release. She didn't have a very large chest seeing out she didn't eat much but she had enough of one to let someone know for certain she was a girl.

Amu opened the cabinets smiling as she found a large stack of ace bandages. Not enough to last the six months but she'd just have to be extra when she used them. She'd have to ration.

Yanking her shirt away she pried open one of the boxes wrapping herself carefully being sure not to wrap too tightly. She didn't want to make a mistake.

Once Amu finished she pulled her shirt back over her head, unlocked the door, then began making her way towards the kitchen. Through the hall, right, down the steps, left, then straight.

Of course. The one time she wanted something, he was there too.

Annoyed she turned to leave but the floor decided to announce her entrance and in less then a second Ikuto saw her. He held a glass of milk as he leaned against the island.

"Hungry?" He smirked

"I came to get my food for the time I have to be here." Amu made sure to speak from her chest, deepening her voice so that she sounded more believable. Grabbing a trash bag from under the counter Amu snatched some boxes from the cabinets, a few water bottles, and some seasonings.

"That's all you're eating? Or are you planning to come back to see me?"

"Who would want to see your ugly face?" Amu scoffed rolling her eyes as she shouldered the bag. Not as easy as it should've been. "And unlike you, I don't stuff myself. I only eat what I need."

"So that's why you look so weak?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not weak." Snorted Amu beginning her struggle back to her room.

"You say while you have issues with what looks like twenty pounds."

"I eat enough." Amu snapped.

"Clearly." Ikuto chuckled he put down his glass walking over to Amu. Without warning he touched his hand to her waist. Unable to physically retaliate Amu laughed mockingly.

"Are you gay or something? Touching another guys waist?" Truthfully she had nothing against gays in fact she had a best friend who was gay. She supported fully. But in the heat of the moment her mind had turned into a jerk.

Ikuto seemed to ignore her statement as he grabbed her wrist. "You're anorexic."

Amu yanked her wrist away. A mistake. The weight of the bag jerked her back landing her on her butt. "What I am is none of your business." She glared at him standing up as she grabbed her bag. "I asked for one thing, privacy. So give me that at least."

Her shirt collar was yanked and she came face to face with an annoyed male. "If someone offers you a hand you should accept it, especially since I could careless whether your sorry ass lives or dies."

Amu struggled trying to keep him from looking down. Her shirt was over sized and the bandages were shades darker then her pale skin. "Let me go!" Her hand slapped his away and she stumbled back as he released her. "I don't need anyone's help! I'm fine on my own! And I especially don't need help from a sick bastard like _you._"

She picked up her bag once more storming out of the room. She raced up the steps not slowing until she'd made it back to her room. Once she shut the door she pressed her back to it sliding down. She panted from over working her weak body, yes weak. She wouldn't admit it out loud though.

"That was close, too close." Amu gripped the front of her shirt over her chest. "It might not be next time."

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Akira raced away his footsteps pounding.

"Ass." Ikuto muttered rubbing his head. "People complain that I'm selfish, when I try to help I get slapped for it. Yeah, great."

Ikuto looked at his right hand. Why had Akira been so frantic for Ikuto to let him go? Looking back to the steps Ikuto frowned his eyebrows slanting down. What was the kid hiding? Was he a cutter?

"Wait, why do I care?" Ikuto nearly screamed. "It's not like I even know anything about him. He's nothing. Not important. On top of that I get the feeling he has something to do with the reason I can't go out with any of my girls."

Speaking of which, why was Ikuto stuck in the middle of nowhere with some random person. A person who happened to be completely unsociable, and don't even mention the mix up in genders. If anything his father could've been considerate enough to leave a woman, preferably a big boobed blonde.

Life must've hated Ikuto.

He'd chew his dad out when he got back. In... six months.

"Okay _hell _no." Ikuto groaned slamming his head into the counter. "But, I guess so I don't lose my mind." He smirked. "It'd be fun to see what that little shitter is hiding."


	3. Chapter 3

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Soft sand under her feet, Amu walked along the beach deep in thought. She didn't want to stay there anymore. Two weeks had passed since she'd arrived and she'd hated every minute of it. For one, in her own home she'd been able to waltz around the place in whatever she wanted. Mostly it had been boy shorts and a loose tang top. She wasn't able to do that in the summer home with Ikuto around.

Then she found it. A small body of water hidden under a rocky crevice that overlooked the ocean. She'd found it a few summers back when her father had yet again forgotten her birthday. Ami had remembered, but no one else seemed to care.

It was the place she went to get away from her troubles. Not that it mattered much. They always found her eventually, but the sense of peace she got when she dived in outmatched anything else she'd ever felt. And with Ikuto seeming way too buddy buddy it was the perfect time to get some silence.

Removing her binding and her outer clothing, she was left with a tang top and some underwear. She walked into the water until she was waist deep then she fell back allowing herself to float gently above the waves.

She'd been part of her schools swim club until the eleventh grade. Then her body didn't have enough stamina to continue. Her anorexia caught up with her.

The cool water seeped into her skin. Taking a deep breath she sank.

_'Let it all wash away.'_

0...

_"Imperfection! Unwanted daughter you could at least have the dignity to acknowledge your impudence!"_

1...

_"If only you'd been born a boy, then you'd have some use!"_

2...

_"Dressing like a ruffian? How dare you call yourself a Hinamori as though the name suits you! You should be more like Ami!"_

3...

_"Aren't you the older sister? Why is it your younger sister is better then you?"_

4...

_"I'd date Amu if she was more girly, I mean she used to be hot and stuff. But now she's all bony and weird. If she were like her sister man... aww dude, I'd totally bang her."_

5...

_"You got in another fight? Your father won't be pleased. A lady should act like a lady. I feel sorry for your sister. To have such an embarrassment as her family."_

6...

_"Amu's so ugly compared to her little sister."_

7...

_"She's so annoying! Her sister is sooo much better then her! She should just kill herself already."_

_"Remember, she tried to but she failed."_

_"No that was just for attention, as if she doesn't get enough already."_

_"Try and try again!"_

8...

_"Why don't you just disappear?!"_

9...

_"Aren't you dating her?"_

_"That's a laugh. I'm doing it for the bet."_

10...

_"Amu... your mommy loves you very much."_

Releasing all the air in her lungs Amu resurfaced breathing slowly.

"Not yet, not today." She dove into the water arms circling, feet paddling. _'I won't let anyone beat me today. I'm strong. I'm alive. I'm alive. I exist. I have to keep pushing, the minute I give up I'll prove all they say right.'_

She dived down to the bottom of the water when her feet touched the ground she shoved off racing to the top, it was nearly ten feet deep. Not as deep as she had been used to. But it was still deep. She looked back to the spot her clothes were left, only a few yards out. Amu swam back easily walking out as her clothes dripped with water. The dry ones on the ground, she made sure not to go near them as the wind blew lightly across her skin drying the drops as time passed.

Amu sighed shaking her head running her hand through her hair as she remembered the event exactly two hours before. Her luck had only seemed to worsen as she ran into Ikuto yet again despite her attempts to avoid him. Once more he tried to get closer to her, or Akira as he knew Amu to be. But he hadn't exactly gone about it in the best way.

When his first words were:

_"Are you gay?"_

"Who the hell even asks that type of question?!" Amu screamed. Then she groaned sprawling out on the sand. "Psh, am I gay?"

Her mouth twitched. Then she burst out laughing, she couldn't help herself. She hadn't really thought about what he'd been asking until just then.

"Gay?!" Tear began to drip from her eyes. "I guess in a way I am! Hahaha!" She wiped her eyes shaking her head. "Guess he's not as stupid as he looks. I'll have to be even more careful. Way more careful."

Amu rolled to her side smiling. "It's been so long since I laughed..." Shutting her eyes she breathed out. "Damn, I'm so moody today. It's annoying almost." _  
><em>

Another deep breath released. "Nearing the first months end." She began to sink into sleep. "Why does the time move so slowly when you want it to speed on its way?"

**Next Day**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Two weeks. A day over two weeks ago Ikuto had been living the life he'd so loved.

Numbers of girl's he'd never bothered to learn the names of clogged his phone. He'd faced satisfaction every Friday night leaving before anyone got any ideas on what was really happening with his many partners. Most of the time he'd pleasure himself with five or six of the female's he had on the side within one week.

He had money to spend and never once had he asked for anything, sometimes he'd walk around down town just to make his life interesting. Watching people complain about their lack of something made him laugh.

Now he understood their anguish.

Never before had he been so desperate to blow of his pent up steam. He'd become bored enough to take an interest in a guy.

Sure that guy looked _a lot_ like a girl, sure he was beautiful- no, no, not what Ikuto meant. This was supposed to be to prove his point.

The night before, Akira had returned from whatever he had been doing completely drenched from rain that had been down pouring during the later part of the afternoon. Without a word the pink freak ran to his room locking the door. So much for figuring out what the crap sack was hiding.

There was a quiet crash that sounded from outside the room Ikuto was residing in. Groaning he got up. Coolness hit his bare skin. He normally only slept in boxers, why change that now?

Grabbing a pair of sweat pants he tugged them on before grabbing a hoodie and pulling it over his arms leaving it to hang halfway zipped. Then he stood up walking to his door. Once he was out he walked down the hall past the few other doors before making his way down the stair case. He stopped a few steps from the bottom when he found what had made the loud noise.

Akira. The idiot was asleep on the floor. A shattered glass lay to one side and a wet pool formed from the water that had been. His head rested on the bottom step and his chest rose and fell quickly. A bright red face and a pained expression confused Ikuto. What was up with the idiot's vulnerability?

"Kid, yo. Get up or I'm walking over you."

Akira's eyes slowly opened and he raised himself to his hands and knees looking at Ikuto as he started to stand. He grabbed the banister using it to support him.

"Ey pinky, what's up with you?" Ikuto stepped aside to let Akira pass. The male didn't respond to Ikuto's taunt for the first time. Instead Akira seemed focused on making it up the steps. He walked up about three before he swayed falling to one knee. "Are you dying?" Okay what was up with the kid.

"I... fine..." After saying that Akira decided to fall face first into the stairs. Or he would have if Ikuto had caught his arm and hoisted him to his feet.

"What are you drunk? You have a hangover?"

"Fine." Akira's head was leaning against Ikuto's chest as the midnight male was being used as a stand. "Tired."

Ikuto pushed Akira's head away nearly shocked at how hot it was. It felt like the steam from a boiling pot. Sweat had made the pink's forehead wet.

"Fever." Ikuto muttered. "You're sick."

"I'm fine." Akira rasped. If he was trying to glare he was failing. Once more he began to slip down. In annoyance Ikuto lifted one of Akira's arms over his shoulders wrapping his own around Akira's waist. "No... help."

"Cut the tsundere crap." Ikuto groaned. "It's annoying as hell. Do you really think I want to help out your sorry ass?"

Akira slumped moving his feet slowly up the steps. They moved over to the side of the hall Akira had claimed walking straight to his door, diagonal from the bathroom.

"I'm fine from here." Akira shoved off of Ikuto running into the door. "I'll just go lie down."

"You can barely stand. You need to shower and change first." Why did Ikuto care?

"I will." Akira leaned against the door. "Go away."

"You can barely stand."

"So?" The door opened and he fell forward slamming into the ground.

"Not the smartest when you're sick." Ikuto raised an eyebrow crossing his arms.

"Go away." Panted Akira.

"Annoyingly useless." Ikuto hefted Akira into his arms carrying him to the bathroom.

"Go away."

"Wash and I will."

"I just need to sleep."

"If you want to get to your room get there yourself." Ikuto walked into Akira's room, litered with trash and clothes. He snatched a pair of sweats and a tee from the dresser tossing it into the bathroom. "There you go. Do what you want, I'm just helping you. It's boring here and I need something to do."

"Go away." Akira crawled to the bathroom door slamming it. The lock clicked.

"Welcome." Gritted Ikuto. He narrowed his eyes turning away as he walked down the hall down the stairs. Akira's actions only making him more suspicious. He'd find out the secret eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

Amu sunk deeper and deeper into the water as she waited for the calm to take over her. She'd just gotten over her cold and felt so relieved to be out of the house again. Apparently lack of food, a rain storm, no shower and air conditioned rooms made for a very annoying cold.

That's why to try and not repeat the same fiasco Amu brought a towel and an umbrella down to where she was swimming.

Her back brushed the floor and she spun kicking off, pushing to the surface, she took a gulp of fresh air before diving back down. Her legs swung propelling her forward while her hands waved at her sides. Slowly she twisted her body allowing herself to drift in a spiral through the water. She'd eaten more over the past days because of her sickness. She had too much energy and not enough time to use it up.

Again she rose to the surface only this time on her back before she sunk once more curling so that her back faced the top of the water. Under the water she drifted to the shore before getting to her feet and taking in new air. She shook her head rapidly getting most of the water out then she headed for her towel patting off the water that dripped from her skin. She rubbed her hair after word taking up the last of the water that remained. Then she picked up the ace bandages securing her chest.

Ten minutes later she walked out from under the ledge dressed and dried with a towel around her neck and an umbrella swinging from one hand and a pair of tennis shoes from another.

As she walked along the sandy beach with the blazing sun high in the sky. Her steps were slow, despite the fact that she would get sunburned if she stayed out too long she'd rather walk slow. There was only one reason for that.

"He's growing on me." She muttered smacking her head against the umbrella. "That asshole is growing on me."

First person to maker her laugh in months, maybe years. First person who didn't insult her based on what they expected of her. First person not to judge her about how she dressed. She smacked her head repeatedly. Womanizer. Pervert. Player.

"I was mentally telling him to die less then a week ago." Amu groaned. "I'm going soft!"

"Meow."

"Meow." Amu said. Then she paused. "Meow?" Turning she froze looking down at a kitten with dark fur that glistened blue in the sun. "Cat."

"Meow!" The kitten walked from a yard away on the beach rubbing up against Amu's legs purring while it's back arched. Softy fur brushed the skin on her legs, bare from her rolling up the pants she wore.

"Shoo."

"Meow."

"Cat I swear-"

"Meow!"

"You shut up! I have a weirdo to deal with at home I don't need more problems."

"Meow?"

"Yes a weirdo! Now go away!"

"Meow."

"No I'm not cr- oh my god I'm talking to a cat."

"Animals are wastes of space. We don't need useless things."

"I don't need useless things." Amu stepped over the feline forgetting about taking her time as she jogged up the beach hurrying up the rocky cliff. _'Don't look back. Don't look back.'_

There was a loud clap of thunder. Amu stopped clenching her fists. "It was just one clap. Nothing to worry about."

Another clap of thunder.

"Oh haha! I'm not going to turn around! It's just thunder."

Two large flashes of lightening blared in Amu's vision followed by the first few drops of rain.

"Shit, I'm going to regret this." Shoving off she ran back down the slope rain falling only faster. "Why does it always rain when I come down here to get away from that idiot?! Hey stupid where are you?!"

"Meow!"

Amu shoved her umbrella under her arm snatching up the kitchen before racing back to the rocky crag, up the slope not stopping even as the long grass began to whip at her legs, rain slapped against her body as she tried to make it back to the house before any major downpour began.

Luckily she did. The moment she stepped into the house and shut the door it began to pelt the windows and roof echoing through the mostly empty summer home.

"Meow." The kitten tilted it's head, it's fur plastered to its sides.

"Screw you cat." Amu muttered locking the door before she headed for the stairs. The cat's bright yellow eyes flicked around the large house and it's head whipped back and forth as it took in everything. "I should probably take a shower this time. I don't want to get sick again." She looked down at the cat. _'Probably needs a bath.'_

"Whenever you leave and comeback, it rains." Ikuto sat on the stairs eyebrows raised as he stared at the partially soaked Amu. "Why didn't you use your umbrella?"

"Because I'm stupid." Amu said sarcastically. If she was being honest in the heat of the moment she'd forgotten what umbrella's were used for. The cat's safety had been priority.

Ikuto's eyes flitted to her hand. "A cat?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I thought you'd want the company of your own kind. And if you got that you'd leave me alone."

"I don't take care of animals."

"How the hell did you survive this long then?"

"What?"

"You're an animal genius."

"How did a cat even get out this far?"

"You expect me to know?" Amu's felt her hand shake. The kitten sneezed shivering from the cold. "Move."

"I like sitting here."

"Not to self, push bed into ocean."

Ikuto stood up moving to the side. "No need to overreact."

"An overreaction would be going with my instinct to grab a foot and yank you down the steps while enjoying the sound of your head smacking each wooden board."

"How kind of you."

Amu felt his eyes burn into her back. "What do you want?"

"You don't seem like a cat person, why did you pick up a cat?"

Amu looked down at the dark haired creature. _"Animals are wastes of space. We don't need useless things._" We don't need useless things..._ 'Where have I heard that line before.'_ "No clue." She lied. "I guess I thought it looked stupid standing there."

"Right."

Amu rushed to her room closing the door as she grabbed some new laundry. The cat sneezed again when she was about to close the bathroom door once she'd entered. Putting it down she thought.

_'I should probably give the little bastard a name...'_

"Yoshi."

No reaction.

"Hana."

Nothing.

"Ohara."

Nope.

"Sandra, Balls, Butts, Andy, Claude, John, Nadia."

Not the slightest sound.

"Daisy, Duke, Vicky, Jim, Joe, Bob, Angela, Zipper."

That was getting old.

"Yoru."

"Meow!"

Amu jolted looking at the cat. "Yoru..."

"Meow." It began to lick itself clean as Amu turned to set a heater in the bathroom.

"Your name's Yoru... that's oddly frightening. What're the odds you and that noob would have names with similar meanings?"

"Chu!" Another sneeze.

"Yeah, you need a bath." Amu lifted up the damp ball of fur. "You smell like butt hole."

She could've sworn she saw it grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Ikuto's eyes stared straight ahead. Yes it was true that he'd fallen asleep on the couch, but he didn't remember being okay with a cat deciding to relax on his face.

The kitten Akira had brought in three days back was curled up on his forehead and eyes.

"Found you, you little ass wipe." The warmth of a furry pelt was whipped away. Akira stood holding the kitten to his chest as he cradled it gently, one finger rubbing it's head. "Why did you go to this idiot?"

"Talking to a cat?" Ikuto asked turning his head.

Akira rolled his eyes. "It's better company then you. He's probably smarter then you too."

"Your people skills are astonishing." Ikuto smirked sitting up while his legs swung over hanging over the edge of the couch. His arms curled behind the back.

"Oh and yours are so wonderful?" The pink haired male scoffed while the cat stretched climbing up his shirt to rest on Akira's shoulders.

"Why do you think I was so popular? Girls fought for me, I had dates for months ahead."

"Pretentious much?"

"I think I'm allowed to be. Guys hated me, they wanted to be me. Girl worshiped the ground I walked on."

"Yeah well now you have none of that. And I'm pretty sure not everyone was like that. Only the people you saw. And I also am guessing girls acted that way because they wanted to bet a handful of those dollar bills that go with your name. You were a little rich boy right?"

"You know so much about me, how about you return the favor."

"Not interested." Akira crossed his arms.

"It wasn't a suggestion." Ikuto said grabbing Akira's wrist and yanking him down to the couch, using a pillow he leaned against the cushion using it to squish the other male into the cushions.

The kitten leapt from thin shoulders of his owner scuffling over to lie on the pink head of hair.

"I'm getting tired of your 'mystery' bull crap. You and I are stuck here for almost five more months. Either you talk now or you'll stay under that cushion until you do. Just be sure to remember that I happen to be a heavy sleeper and my naps last for hours on end."

"How did you even have a social life and skinny body with that botched up schedule of yours. Sleep, eat, sex?" Akira was obviously trying to shove off the larger and heavier man but with the little body strength he possessed Ikuto was certain he'd only fail.

"You yourself just said I had sex."

Akira stopped moving. "There's no way you had that much sex. And if so that's kind of disgusting."

"You mean fun. Quit stalling, tell me what I want to know."

"I'm not going to be forced into doing anything." Akira growled his hand reaching up to smack the back of Ikuto's head. "Now let me go."

"I think I'll take another nap." Ikuto ground his shoulders into the cushion applying more pressure.

"Get off of me." Akira hissed smacking Ikuto again.

"I'm tired." Ikuto closed his eyes crossing his arms while his legs were kicked up to hang over the side of the couch opposite of Akira.

"Stop acting like a brat, which I know won't be easy, then pick yourself off of me."

"Night."

"D-Don't! Ikuto don't you dare go to sleep! I will rip your hair out until you go bald if you try to!"

"..."

"Ikuto! Don't screw with me!"

"..."

"Get off!"

"..."

"Asshole!"

"..."

"I'll give you 9 seconds!"

"..."

"N-nine!"

"..."

"Eight, seven, Six...'

"..."

"Five, Four, Three, Two..."

"..."

"Get off!"

"You're making this so much more difficult then it has to be." Ikuto sighed looking over at Akira freezing. Were those... "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying you wad!" Akira snapped wiping his eyes. "Just get off of me."

"Tell me what I want to know and I will."

Akira covered his eyes. "...ine."

"What?"

"I said fine!" Akira snarled. "Now ask what you want."

"Why were you crying?"

"I told you I wasn't crying!"

"Fine, then why are you so pissed at me?"

There were probably man reasons, but Akira seemed to understand what he meant.

"I'm not exactly the most adored person where I live." Akira's breath was fast. Ikuto hadn't noticed it before but he was breathing almost in fear. "The kids at my school never liked me much. I was too coarse for in their opinions. They liked to make fun of me. One time they thought it would be funny to lock me in a cupboard at a supposedly haunted building. We went on a field trip there because it used to be a hospital in one of the wars. Four hours. I was stuck in a dark hole too small to move."

"We were supposed to be playing hid and go seek." Akira's teeth were gritted. "One girl saw me duck into my hiding spot and she got some of her friends to shove shove a few bricks in front of it. They'd been planning to leave me in there and comeback later. The only reason I was found was because my teacher realized she didn't have the right amount of kids. I hate small spaces, places I feel trapped. Like right now." Akira removed his hands his eyes blazing. "So, Get. Off."

Ikuto sat up removing the pillow, Akira sat up moving off the couch before Ikuto said, "I get the feeling that's not all you have to say. What about what your life was like a month ago?"

Akira turned to Ikuto. "I was a burden."

He left the room leaving Ikuto in silence.

Running his fingers through his hair he shook his head. "One step back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Growing on her? Ikuto was growing on her?

Well obviously she'd spoken too soon. The ass hat was the type of person Amu hated no matter the circumstances. He'd basically forced her to talk about parts of her past she didn't want to relive.

_"You need to grow up and get over that stupid fear!"_Her father had yelled at her when he found out about the incident.

_"Sir, your daughter is obviously being seriously bullied by her classmates, I think you should-"_

_"You?! You don't think for me! This is my daughter! I'm the one who decides her life! I decide how things go! Now get out of my house!"_

That had been the last person to attempt to help Amu. The rest turned a blind eye and pretended everything was peachy.

The issue in the fourth grade that had induced her fear of the dark, if her mother had been there... it might have ended differently.

Her mother... that was right, it was three days away... the anniversary of her mother's death, what was it... thirteen years, fourteen? It didn't matter how many years, any amount was too long.

Her mother was the reason Amu was still on earth. Her mother had helped her through the first six years of life. All she could do was remember all the beauty and happiness that was brought to the world when Midori smiled.

Midori didn't die from a car accident or a mugging, she didn't commit suicide. There had been an earthquake where Midori worked. It was as simple as that. The building collapsed and killed three people immediately. Midori was one of them.

That wasn't really the turning point for Tsumugu, he'd always been a cold, condescending, douchebag. In fact, after Midori died he stayed the same as he had before.

However now Amu had no one to lean on for support. her sister was too young, the kids at school hated her.

Years passed by like that, which led to the moment Amu was in. Lying in her locked room in her underwear while she tried to bide her time hiding from Ikuto. Not that she needed to hide, she was just allergic to bullshit, and he was full of it. Also the jerk hadn't bothered to apologize for his crude actions. She didn't expect to see him for the next week at least.

Which was why him knocking on her door surprised her.

"What do you want?" She asked, clasping her hands behind her head. Yoru curled up on her stomach yawning, his soft fur tickled her bare skin.

"Apparently too much alone time can drive a person crazy, I don't want that to happen so I'm asking to have a truce between us."

"You're really funny! Go away."

"I'm serious."

"So am I." She turned onto her side so she was facing the door causing Yoru to leap up and take cover under the bed. "You basically force me to confront one of my worst fears and then you don't even bother to sound remorseful. And why did it take you an entire night to even attempt the shittiest sounding apology I've ever heard?"

"Sorry."

"Yes because the next crappy attempt will make up for the last one."

"You sound like a girl."

"Well excuse me for hating the very blood that flows through your veins! It's not like you could just shut up and leave me alone. Which was the ONLY thing I asked for."

"I'm bored."

"So you're cramming your nose in _my _business? _My_ business, is none of _yours _so stay out of it. You expect me to like you, you expect me to talk to you! Maybe you should take in account the fact that I hate people like you because I've had to deal with them before! They're vain, narcissistic, nasty, and all around horrible. They crush anyone who is considered lower then them. They do whatever they want not bothering to think about the lives they ruin when they do. They use their money for their own gain taking down anyone who would challenge them! They're demeaning and egotistic!"

"Money is supposed to be used for personal gain buddy." Ikuto said. "If you seem to know so much about the world then you should know that there isn't anything you can do about it. Another thing, this isn't my house, meaning it must be yours. Why are you complaining about people with your wealth being a burden, you have money. Shouldn't that be enough to make you happy? I don't get why your so angry."

"Don't even act like you know anything about me!" Amu laughed sarcastically. "You want to know why I utterly despise people like that?! Because they _always_ came after me! It didn't matter what it was! And the person who was basically the ringleader of them all, was my dad! That's right my own father would treat me like garbage because I didn't meet his standards! And what else am I supposed to do with all this anger?! Tell someone! I don't have one goddamn person to tell! Sorry for ruining your perfect little bubble of the social circle you live in, but not all of us have glorious lives just because there's money! We feel pain and anger!"

Ikuto chuckled. "I knew society was screwed up, but it's easier to ignore the problems and have as much fun as you want. I find more comfort in spending nights with girls then I do in spending time thinking about societal issues."

"If only I could be as oblivious." Amu snarled. Something clicked inside of her though, that was probably the first time Ikuto had done something cruel to her. Everyone else always choose her for their anger relief when she met them. Ikuto had never done that._'He's still an annoying ass hat.' _Grinning at the truth she stood up walking to her closet to start getting dressed. Her anger was seeming to subside.

So she pulled out some a cloth wrap she'd found, and began to bind.

"Akira."

"What?" Amu grunted as she bound her chest.

"Look I can't do anything for the other stuff, but I guess I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't realize that was something you had problems with."

_'An actual apology that sounds like one. It's a miracle.'_She glanced at the door. _'Probably the best I'll get from this guy.' _Amu yanked on a red tang top that covered her binding well. She then threw on a pair of khaki shorts and walked out of the room pulling open the door making Ikuto sprawl face first onto the floor.

The pinkette looked down at him snickering at how stupid he looked.

He looked at her and froze. "You're smiling?"

Realizing it herself she forced her lips back into their normal appearance. "The third attempt wasn't as bad as the first two. Try anything like that again, and I will claw your eyes out."

With that she dragged him out shutting her door before walking down the steps with Yoru trailing behind.

Her stomach felt like a bottomless pit that needed to be filled.

Hunger, it was one of the first times in years that she was actually eating because of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amu's P.O.V.**

To say that Ikuto and "Akira" were friends would be over selling it. They were nearing that point though. Believe it or not Amu could actually tollerate spending time with him and to her amazement she began to enjoy herself. But they were both completely and untterly bored out of their minds.

So they sat on opposite ends of the couch one day chucking grapes at each other waiting for one to fall into the other's mouth. If one of the grapes bounced onto the ground, Yoru was there to swipe at it and crush it with a pounce.

Was the pinkette crazy enough to believe that the weirdo, dark cat prince had stopped trying to figure out what she was hiding? No, but as long as she kept an eye on him he couldn't really try anything. Enjoying herself was just an added bonus. Plus it was that time of the month and bloody rags would be the biggest give away of all time.

"It's been a month right?" Ikuto asked as he tossed a grape at our heroine only to have it bounce of her nose.

"Yeah." She responded throwing one back to him that he skillfully caught between his teeth.

"I'm still angry that they didn't give me someone more interesting then you. All you're good for is anger and rage fests."

"I can be plenty interesting." Amu snorted. "I just don't feel like I have to prove anything to you."

"I want to find out things that make you cringe." Ikuto sat up with a grin.

"Why would you tell me that?" Amu gave a dumbly confused expression.

"I'll ask you a question thst you have to answer. Then you can ask me one. Anything goes."

Amu's pride got the better of her. "Okay but I start."

"Fine." He looked at her smuggly. What did he think she couldn't wring some embarrassment out of him?

"Most embarrassing moment from elementary school?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Going right for the kill. I guess I'll answer. I used to play hide and seek, one girl had such a huge crush on me I had to hide in a tree for two hours so that she wouldn't maul me."

"Oh poor baby." Amu gave a fake pout.

"I didn't finish. That girl was my little sister, all the guys called me flower queen for being scared of her."

"Your _sister_?!" Amu laughed leaning her head back. "You were scared of your sister!"

"It's not that funny." Ikuto shrugged. No visual embarrassment. Yet. "My turn. Your most embarrassing moment from childhood?"

Amu thought for a moment. She scratched her head. "I guess it's fair. Well, this is one I had that was pretty bad. In the third grade some jack ass kid pantsed me at recess. Then I lost my balance and fell onto some red paint that the art class had been using for outdoor study. Untill the teacher cleaned me up I had a baboon's butt."

Ikuto snickered. "That's pretty bad."

"My turn." Amu blushed. "What girl have you kissed because you wanted to, and regretted?"

Ikuto raised his eyebrows. "That's stupid. But if you must know, she was a girl I had the hots for at one time. Perfect curves. Awesome ass, big boobs. But she got way too attached and went all psycho. Now you answer the same question."

Amu realized her mistake. "I... I've never kissed anyone before."

Ikuto stared at her like she was from another planet.

"Aren't you like twenty?" Ikuto asked leaning forward.

"Twenty-one soon." Anu nodded.

"How the hell have you never kissed any one? Never had sex either?"

She blushed hiding her facing in the oversized long sleexe shirt she wore. It was getting harder to hide her body as she ate more. "I just haven't I'm not exactly on anyone's bang list. I don't know if you remember, but I was all skin and bones when we met.

"You weren't always skin an bones though, people have weird tastes. Maybe some girl liked girly, weak men. Or some guy had a weird fetish." Ikuto tilted his head.

She shook her head. "Girl's are bitches and guys are ass holes."

"Dude you're missing out on one of life's wonders. Sex is great. It comes with no strings attached."

"Unless you get a girl pregnant." Amu muttered popping a grape in her mouth. "Kids are annoying though."

"Yeah they are." Ikuto agreed.

Then they began to laugh. Probably at how stupid the whole thing was.

That's when she stood up turning to Ikuto.

"I'm going upstairs."

"What about our questions?"

"We can ask more later." With a genuine smile she hadn't been able to wear in ages she saluted to him scooping up Yoru to walk back to her room.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

No way. Not possible.

There was no way a guy was that cute. Ikuto ran his fingers through his hair slapping his cheeks. Akira's smile had been too brillant. It should've blinded him.

Akira had barely left the room before Ikuto had blushed, yes blushed, at the attractiveness the pink male had.

There was no way his heart was racing.

"No way, no way was a guy that cute."

There was no way he wanted to hug another guy. And when he blushed and covered his face...

"Ikuto pull yourself together. He's a guy."

Find his weakness, expose it and figure out what was going on. That's what he had to do.

"THIS FREAKING PLACE IS TURNING ME INTO A HOMO!"

On second thought, screaming that wasn't the best idea. But only one person was there. At least, that's what he had believed.

The next morning, a ringing doorbell woke the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Amu's P.O.V.**

BANG, BANG, BANG! Amu jolted awake at the loud noise. She lay in her bed for a second before sitting up. Then she waited again. BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Holy shit." She whispered. "No freakin' way." Racing to her feet she pulled on her loosest clothing, hoping it would be enough to hide what she needed hidden. At that moment though, she didn't much care. In the next two seconds she had ripped open her bedroom door, rushing down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she saw Ikuto going towards the door. Calming herself, she slowly followed after him.

He placed his hand on the door, then turned to look at Amu with confusion in his eyes. They waited.

"He_lloooooo_! Is anyone home?!" BANG, BANG, BANG!

At that moment Ikuto opened the door so fast that the people standing on the other side froze in surprise for a moment.

One male had his hand raised as if he was going to start slamming on the door once more.

"See!" He grinned at the three other people beside him. "Told you there was someone here."

A girl huffed shaking her head. She tilted her head at Ikuto. "We came to visit at this beach for only two nights, however this idiot," She smacked the guy she'd been talking to on the back of his head, "Ran out the car battery. We were wondering if you had any jumper cables and also if you wouldn't mind driving to where we were so-"

"We don't have a car." Ikuto said, his voice edged with surprise.

"How do you not have a car?" The girl asked, Amu who had hidden behind a corner, only peering out at what was going on, slowly showed herself. Amu froze when she realized that she knew the girl, the girl stared at her one of her eyebrows slightly twitching in similar recognition. "Lovers?"

"No." Both Amu and Ikuto said.

"I think we frightened them." Another guy from the group said, in the group of four three of them were guys. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves?"

"Tell me why you don't have a car." The girl said in a voice brushed with annoyance. Her eyes pulled away from Amu to return to Ikuto.

"This is Rima." The guy that had been knocking said. He had orange hair that spiked in all directions. "I'm Kukai."

"Tadase." The second guy, a girly one with blonde hair, waved.

"You may call me Kairi." The final one stated. He pushed up his glasses as he said his name making it seem totally cheesy.

"I'm Ikuto." Ikuto replied. "That guy's Akira."

"Woah." Kukai laughed. "He's like Tadase. Girly man."

"Kukai, stop interrupting me." Rima crossed her arms. "Now why don't you have a car?"

"Our parents are assholes and left us here with no form of transportation, or communication, with the outside world." Ikuto said, Amu noticed his eyes were still wide.

"That sucks." Kukai whistled. "So, is that why you guys are looking at us like we're aliens?"

"Do you know how long it will be until your parents show up again?" Rima asked as Kairi messed with his phone. It took every ounce of Amu's strength not to lunge at him, snatch the phone, and call her father to give him a piece of her mind.

"Five months." Ikuto stated.

"How long have you guys been out here?" Tadase asked tilting his head to look over Kukai's shoulder.

"One month." Ikuto said in the same monotonous tone.

"So no car, no link to the outside world." Kukai squinted at them. "You two sure you aren't on a game show?"

Ikuto shook his head. "If only."

"We have no signal out here." Kairi growled stowing his phone. "How long until the college sends for us?"

"One week." Kukai replied. "Plenty of time for the get to know yous with these two delightful people."

Amu narrowed her eyes. She stared at Rima who met her gaze. It was far too obvious that she knew the blonde, and the blonde knew her.

Both of them were loners, outcasts. They'd been going to the same school since the fifth grade, however they weren't even remotely close enough to be called friends. They didn't hate each other though, Rima was the only person other then Ami that Amu could honestly say she didn't hate. Though she didn't like Rima either. She felt nothing towards the blond girl.

However Rima was now on Amu's danger radar, Rima knew Amu was a girl. Since the pinkette had just started to trust Ikuto, and they seemed to be getting closer only by small amount, she knew it was too early for him to know that she was a girl.

"Can we at least come in?" Kukai groaned. "We're baking out here."

Ikuto stared at them. "Fine."

Amu straightened, backing away as the group passed. She kept her gaze on the short blond, who mimicked Amu. Both of their eyes bore into each others until Amu could only see her back.

"Not good." She whispered after Ikuto had lead them into the living room. First things first, she needed to bind. She hadn't had time with all the commotion.

So she hurdled back up the steps, into her room. Grabbing the bandages she pulled off her shirt and hoodie and was about to wrap, then she froze, noticing some marks on her chest. Binding so much was finally catching up to her.

She gently touched the red marks, blood vessels.

"This is also going to be a problem." She murmured. There was a slight throb from her injured body. She should've felt it earlier but she guessed that they were just waiting for her to notice. "I need a proper binder. Like the ones I had at home."

She looked at the bandages clenched in her fist. Then back at the mirror.

"I'll be fine for now." She decided. Slowly she began to wrap when she heard a quiet knock at the door. She froze in place staring at it.

"I know you're in there pinky, don't act like you aren't." Rima's soft voice carried. "Let me in or I might just let it slip what you're hiding."

Amu scrambled to throw on her hoodie before quickly opening the door, dragging Rima in, then closing it and locking it with a click.

"So you were binding?" Rima guessed as Amu turned away from the door to find her holding up an end of the bandage that hung from the hoodie. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it bad to use Ace bandages for this type of stuff."

Amu slapped her hand over the blonde's mouth. "Shut, up. Ikuto doesn't know about me being a girl. And I don't trust him nearly enough to let him know. I have to do what I can so he won't find out."

Rima moved Amu's hand away rolling her eyes. "And you think when you two finally get closer you can reveal this 'little fact' to him without there being issues? Sweet heart please."

"Why do you even care so much about this?" Amu asked. "We _never _spoke in school. I'm not even exaggerating, this is the first time we've spoken for as long as we've been existing in the same area."

"I'm not that interested." Rima shrugged. She grabbed the bottom of Amu's hoodie hoisting it up. "Yup, thought so. You already have some popped blood vessels. You shouldn't be wrapping anymore."

"Don't tell me what I already know." Amu hissed snatching the bottom from Rima so she could cover herself again. "I only have a few more months, then I can forget about this whole thing."

"You're straight right?" Rima asked.

"What?" Amu asked.

"Your sexuality. Straight?"

"Why does th-"

"Didn't you have a crush on someone in seventh grade, and when his friends found out they teased him about it and then he gave you shit over it?"

"How do you even remembe-"

"I watch people's actions so I can blackmail them. Nagi knows that best." Rima alluded to her boyfriend that Amu had often seen her with when she still went to high school. "Anyway, from what I'm guessing, you were placed in here with more then enough time for you to fall in love with that boy toy of yours. Now if you do happen to fall in love with him, which you most probably will, revealing your little secret will be that much deadlier. It will most likely wreck how close you two have become and replace it with his distrust and loathing."

"It won't matter because I w-"

"You don't know that." Rima once more interrupted. "Feelings are wacky and wild. For all you know you could be secretly harboring the tiniest bit of attraction to him. And if he makes one move you'll just fall. That easily."

Amu wouldn't admit that Rima was right. "Why do you care so much?"

"Mostly because I'm bored and you seem like a person who could help me with that. But also because you and I are similar. I don't want to see one of the only people I don't genuinely hate crashing and burning." Rima gave a sarcastic smile.

Amu returned it.

"Why don't you just take us with you in a week when your college comes to get you?"

Rima shook her head. "Now where would be the fun in that?" She looked at Amu's wardrobe. "Until next week though, I'll help you keep your little secret. As best as I can anyway."

"Oh you're so kind."

"Don't be sarcastic on a truthful statement."

The girls once more gave a fake smile to each other.

Five minutes later they walked down the steps and joined the group that was discussing events of the past month.

A silent pact had been forged, and it was the start of an interesting friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

For some reason Akira and Rima entered the room about fifteen minutes after the other four. From the way that Akira and Rima had been eyeing each other at the door, Ikuto could only assume that they knew each other. Meaning Rima knew things about Akira that Ikuto didn't.

"What were you two doing?" Kukai asked as he crushed an empty plastic water bottle. In the time they'd been gone he'd drank three bottles.

"Akira is an old acquaintance of mine." Rima replied. "We were catching up."

"So you knew Rima when she was in high school and under!" Kukai leaned forward.

Tadase grinned. "Tell us something about her."

Akira began to appear uncomfortable under their stares. Ikuto realized, Akira had only just stared to adjust to him. He doubted the pink haired male would be willing to speak to newcomers so easily. Ikuto realized what he was thinking, it sounded like he cared. Which it shouldn't because he was only ridding himself of boredom.

"Akira's not good with new people." Rima said. "So just shut up and stop asking questions."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to cover something up, because I'm sure I could find out what it is that you're hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything." Rima stated. "But since you idiots can't seem to read reactions well, you don't get that Akira is extremely uncomfortable at this moment."

They all stared intently at Akira who took a step back gently. His hands gripped his pants and blush tinted his cheeks, he sucked in his bottom lip avoiding their gazes. For lack of a better word he was-

"Cute." The four other males froze as they all spoke in unison.

Rima showed some emotion for the first time since her arrival as she smirked at the reactions.

"And just like that, you're bi." Rima snapped her fingers and they all blinked. Kairi fixed his glasses, Tadase laughed nervously, Kukai stretched, and Ikuto rubbed the back of his neck. All of them with a bit of red on their faces.

"If you really need a place to stay you can choose one of the extra rooms in the house." Ikuto offered returning to the topic at hand. He didn't think a guy was cute. No. It was just the hormones. All he needed was to return his thoughts to the gender that he had always loved. Girls. Girls. That would've been easier if there wa- His eyes slowly slid to the short blonde who stood conversing with Akira in hushed voices.

Perhaps luck was on his side?

All he needed to do was remind himself of who he was. The fact that she was a flat chested shrimp was something he'd have to ignore. Girls Ikuto like girls. But his eyes wandered to Akira who was smiling slightly as he spoke with her. Reaching up Akira tugged on one of the strands of his hair staring at it before saying something to Rima. His gaze slid to Ikuto and he gave a smile to him before turning back to Rima.

Nope. Nope. Not attractive. Not at all. There was no way he, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, could think that another guy was attractive.

"Oi."

Ikuto hadn't realized that Kukai had started to speak to him.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I said, we need to go get our stuff from our truck if we're gonna stay here." He checked his phone.

"It looked like it was going to start raining soon." Kairi said. "It was thundering."

"It always rains here." Akira spoke for the first time and the group turned to him. He looked away. "It's like someone's doing the rain dance."

Ikuto shrugged. "He's not exaggerating. It's ridiculous how much it rains here. Though it is the rainy season so I don't know what we'd expect."

"Rima are you going to come help us?" Kukai turned to the blonde who swung one hip out crossing her arms. "Alright, stupid question. I guess we'll go get everything."

Tadase and Kukai were heading to the door when a kitten scampered out.

"Yoru!" Akira grabbed him as he tried to run out the front door. Ikuto leaned against the wall watching as they looked to Akira with confusion before shrugging to each other and walking out.

Kairi had also opted to remain in the house scrolling through something in his phone. As he muttered about "messing up the schedule" Ikuto realized that was what he'd been looking at. Finally seeming to be fed up, Rima stormed over, snatched his phone, and shoved it into her pocket.

"Alright four eyes, you've been on your phone, freaking out since we left the campus. I'm putting a ban on your electronic usage until we get back. If I don't you'll give me a heart attack."

"Rima-"

"No." Rima smacked her hand over his mouth. "Don't try anything. You're on a ban. Enjoy the world around you lamb chop." She walked back to Akira returning to the quiet conversation they'd been having.

Kairi looked totally lost as he stared at his empty hands. His fingers opened and closed.

"Are you broken?" Ikuto asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I... I need my schedule." He whispered. "Ph-Phone." He opened and closed his hand like he was clutching for his invisible device.

"I think he's broken." Ikuto said loud enough for Rima to hear. He grinned. "Are you gonna fix him?"

She scowled and rolled her eyes. "Hey Tickto." Most likely she was purposefully saying his name wrong on purpose. "You called Akira cute earlier right?"

"He wasn't the one I was referring to." Ikuto lied. If Rima could give a better murderous smile, it would've shocked him.

"Is that so?" She walked over to Kairi once more, grabbing him by his ear. "We're going to go find our rooms now. Otherwise, I think I might rip off your man candy."

She dragged her friend away as trailed with a blank look on his face. "S-Schedule."

"Ahuh. Yeah shut up." Those were her last words before all sign of anyone new was gone.

"Yoru are you hungry?" Akira asked the kitten rubbing it's chin as he held it in his arms. "Probably are. Let's feed you something."

"You know Rima." Ikuto said.

Akira shrugged. "Yeah so?"

"School friend?"

The pinkhaired male laughed. "I don't know if you remember, but I didn't have friends in school. She and I are acquaintances. Not friends. She was a loner, and so was I. That's all you need to know."

"I thought we were finally starting to get along." Ikuto murmured.

"We're starting." He replied. "Doesn't mean we're already there. If you want to know all my secrets so badly, you'll have to wait until I'm ready to tell them." Akira brushed past Ikuto booping him on the nose. "Understand?"

Ikuto rubbed his nose his breath had hitched when the pink male had passed. "Crystal clear." He hissed. Akira was steadily becoming a thorn in his side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amu's P.O.V.**

That night Amu lay awake staring at her ceiling, stroking Yoru while he curled himself on her stomach he for some reason found to be so comfortable. Not that she found annoyance in that, in fact his warmth eased her cramps a bit.

Ponder. That would be the best word she could use to describe everything that had happened. She had... possible friends. For the first time in her life she had people she could possibly call her friends. Friends. Funny how a word that people used so freely seemed so foreign to her.

The others had chosen their rooms at various parts in the house. kairi had chosen one upstairs. The other three had opted for downstairs accommodations.

Friends.

"What are friends?" Amu realized that she didn't fully understand the concept when she spoke the word. From what she'd seen with the girls at school it was talking behind each other's backs, faking smiles, making crude remarks about girls who wore things they didn't like or were jealous off, laughing at something mean, crying on each others shoulders over some pointless boy. Guys would basically beat each other up, talk about which girls they did or didn't like and who they wanted to bang, call each other gay, and try to out man each other. They also never stopped touching each other which only further confused our heroine. "It sounds... troublesome."

She scratched Yoru between the ears putting her free hand under her head. "Troublesome."

Then she thought about the day before. It had been fun. She'd been able to act like a child. Something she'd never been granted. With a smile forming on her lips she gave a silent, short laugh. The idiotic playboy actually had his good points, she'd never tell him that though. The idiot would only use it as a reason to look smug.

"It's so weird Yoru." She said to the kitten, his ears twitched at his mention. "I was sure I'd hate him more then anything, but he's actually not that bad of a guy."

_"For all you know you could be secretly harboring the tiniest bit of attraction to him."_

Amu squinted wrinkling her nose. She pictured his smug smile and arrogant eyebrow raise. Attraction? Rima obviously had no clue how Amu worked. "The day I start liking him is the day Yoru drops the testies and grows some nesties." Amu's face dropped as she realized what she'd just called the female genitalia. "Oh you gotta be kidding me."

She pushed herself up a bit propping onto her elbows so she could look at the small feline. "You know there's only one way to deal with this right?" She took a deep breath. "I blame you."

Yoru lifted his head his tail flicking. He yawned with a bit of a mew thrown in.

"Don't give me sass." Amu warned monotonously. "You know it's your fault for some reason." Staring at him as he tilted his head at her she raised an eyebrow. Then, almost uncaring, he laid his small cranium down and shut his eyes. With a sigh she rolled back onto her back. "My point exactly. You don't even have a good argument."

Rima Mashiro, a girl she'd never talked to before though they'd known each other for years. Showing up at Amu's doorstep and offering to help her keep a secret. But what exactly was she planning. No way would she just be doing it out of the goodness of her heart. Though they didn't know each other that well, Amu knew that Rima was always doing things to keep herself entertained and interested. It's why she'd get dirt on so many people. So that when it came down to it she could pick and choose what to tell people to see how they would react to things.

She was crafty and frightening, intelligent as could be. Someone alike Amu yet different. A devious shrimp with an iron mask.

During the day Rima had only been asking Amu questions about Ikuto and who his family was. While the pinkette could answer some she had issues with others. Family? Other then knowing his sister once had a thing for him (something she hadn't mentioned to Rima) and knowing that he'd been set up as her fiance, nothing came to mind.

The two boys had returned not long after they'd left completely drenched, the rain had started when they'd headed back from their vehicle.

Souma Kukai, Hotori Tadase, Sanjo Kairi. Their first names meant nothing, their last names though... in short their fathers knew Amu's. Business partners if you will. She was also fairly certain he was considering them for her sister's future marriage partner.

His oldest daughter not even out of the door and he was already deciding who his fourteen year old would marry. The perfect daughter. It was doubtful Ami would refuse his request. She'd be married when he wanted.

"Everyone says you need to love your family." Amu whispered.

Eyes beginning to droop Amu shut them. She'd think more in the morning. It was time for some sleep.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

At this moment he was metaphorically slamming his head into the wall as he lay on his side in his bed. In case you were wondering, yes, he was still standing chest deep in denile, and the Egyptians were getting tired of him. But he refused to accept that he would be attracted to another male.

After all, he was a ladies man, key word being _ladies._ But there was no false hood in saying that Akira was strangely addictive.

And his smile...

A flash in Ikuto's eyes led him to see Akira from the day before give him the first genuine smile. He slammed his head into his pillow. "Shit."

Sitting up he rain his fingers through his hair. Ladies man. Rima was here. Maybe he could sneak out and try a second chance at her.

Part of him was begging him to so he would forget all about Akira, another part of him was saying it would be smart. Of course he went with the nonsensical part and was soon on his way out the door.

He needed to figure out some way to get back his insanity. He was almost willing to try anything if it meant he'd forget about the alluring strawberry. Before he stepped down the first step he paused. Alluring strawberry? Oh hell no. His pace quickened down the steps and he raced through the hall passing the kitchen where Rima leaned against the counter watching him.

It took until he reached her room for his mind to process the fact of her being in the kitchen. Ever so awkwardly, he back tracked, freezing in the entrance. Rima sipped some water raising an eyebrow at him.

"Going somewhere?" She blinked.

"Why aren't you in you're room?"

"Why aren't you?" They stood there in a style similar to a mexican standoff.

"You're trying to forget about your attraction to Akira and thought coming to me meant I'd reconsider you and let you in my pants. That about right?" Rima set down her glass popping her hip as she waited for his answer. When he gave none she nodded. "Thought so. But I have a boyfriend. And when I say that you should just know that he's a bit possessive. Same with me. On another note, I'd cut off your penis before I'd let you get the smallest chance of having sex with me."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. You don't like guys. But you're attracted to Akira."

Ikuto flinched hearing her say that. "What makes you think that?"

"Your reaction." Rima dead panned. "So here's my offer. I help you attract Akira, you two get together, I get to hear about you."

"What makes you think I'll agree? What makes you think I want to 'attract' him?"

"You're whole body screams it. And you'll agree because let's be real, you want to see Akira when the idiot expresses every possible emotion. Especially embarrassment."

He rolled his eyes. "You're dellusional. I'd never like Akira."

"Ahuh. Sure, and you didn't call pinky cute today."

"I'm only trying to figure out what secret he's hiding." The truth slipped from Ikuto's lips.

Rima smiled. "Would you believe me if I said I know everything there is to knkw about Akira? Every, little, secret."

"Is that so?"

"I know everything about everyone. I get bored, and when I do, secrets slip." Rima laced her fingers together. "I'll tell you things I know and help you get with salmon for brains. You tell me things about you."

"No wa-"

"Ah!" Rima hushed him. "Just agree since you're going to anyway."

For some reason, he did.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I would like to thank those of you that stuck around for this. I know I took a long break, in fact it was way to long. And Switching accounts was so that I could kind of have a clean slate because I didn't really enjoy the feeling my old account had. Any way here is the chapter that you have all been waiting for.**

**Also I'd like to thank those of you that took the time to PM my other account! It's nice to know that you guys are vigilant about this stuff! But rest assured I am still the one writing it!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Amu woke with confusion in her mind and utter annoyance in her heart. First thing she took note of was Rima staring at her from above with eyes glazing with amusement. Then she noticed the articles of clothing that Rima had rested on her arms. Lastly she realized the loud voices from down the stairs and the clangs that could've only meant someone was cooking.

Yoru had scrambled under the bed at some point and Amu only knew that because one of her arms had fallen off the bed and it was being licked by a rough tongue.

"No." Amu simply stated knowing what was happening.

"Yes." Rima replied. "Get dressed now or I dress you. And I've chosen some clothing from the pile you've tried to hide under the bed."

Amu lay there glaring at Rima in silence for a split second before she got up grabbing the clothing presented to her. The blond exited the room shutting the door, only after she gave Amu a knowing look. She was dead serious about dressing Amu. Rima may have had a doll like body but Amu knew better then anyone that the doll like body was just a cover, an instrument used to make any and everyone believe that the petite blond was weak and fragile. However Rima was anything but.

They may have never said anything to each other at school, but the pinkette knew that the blond was the type to head off to a place where she could practice her swings each day after school ended.

After binding and dressing Amu exited the room so she could feed Yoru.

"I really don't want to." Amu said to Rima as she found the blonde watching the men argue over what food they'd eat.

"Well you're not on break right now. I am. So whether you want to, we are."

"I never thought you'd be so bossy." The pinkette muttered walking to dump some food into Yoru's bowl. She'd need to find some actual food for him soon or he'd starve.

Rima raised an eyebrow. "I can be more bossy. Don't complain or I'll further exceed your expectations."

"Let's go!" Kukai called as he bolted out of the front door. Tadase laughed quietly, shaking his head at the action while Kairi huffed rolling his eyes. "Come on!" Kukai's disembodied voice shouted.

"Where's Ikuto?" Amu asked noticing that she hadn't seen the dark haired male since she'd woken.

"He went on ahead."

"I thought Ikuto wasn't the type to go to the beach." Amu said. "He seems like he's more likely to go to parties and events that take place in strip clubs and extravagant hotels."

Rima gave a chilling smile. "You and I both know that I'm amazing at getting dirt on people." She cracked her knuckles. "All it took was figuring out something he'd rather I didn't, then I just a had to put on a bit of a show about it getting out and he was easily convinced to do what I said."

"What was it that-"

"I don't go back on my word." Rima interrupted. "I won't tell you his secret." She faced Amu. "If I do, I'll tell yours to him. That a person with a working female body is living in the same house as him. And has been."

Amu's mouth slowly popped open and she shook her head. "Don't!"

"An eye for an eye." Rima nodded. "So do you still want to know his secret?"

"I'm good."

A bag of food was carried from the house as they headed down to the beach. In all honesty Amu didn't like going to the beach unless she was alone so that she could have time to herself to spend in the one place she wouldn't be disturbed.

Silently she hoped that no one would find said spot while they were out and about today. And it wasn't like she could ask Rima to distract the others while she slipped away, the blonde would want to know why and Amu telling her would only give the short girl another secret that she could use against Amu.

"So you're here because your dad wants you to get married to Ikuto right?" Rima asked. Amu nodded trying to remember if she'd mentioned that to Rima or not.

"I have to spend six months with him." She said.

"Six months?" Rima raised an eyebrow. "No wonder you guys don't have any food in the fridge."

"It's not that bad." Amu argued.

"It's pretty bad." Rima replied.

"No it-"

"You don't have eggs, or butter, or meat. Best you got is tuna, which will probably go bad soon if you don't eat it."

"We have tuna?" Amu blinked in surprise glancing back at the house behind them. Well now she had something for Yoru.

"You seriously need to find a way to get in contact with someone who can bring you the important stuff." Rima said.

"But we can't."

"Then I'll find someone if I can." Sighed Rima. "Though that won't be free. I'll want something in return."

"What would you want?"

"I'll decide later."

Amu hoped that whatever the price was, it wouldn't be too big.

XxX

Screams sounded as Rima sprayed Tadase and Kukai with her industrial sized water gun. Amu sat in the shade fully clothed yet melting as heat bore onto her.

"You sure you don't want to remove your shirt?" Rima inquired as she sat next to Amu, water gun slung over her shoulder. Kairi sat a few yards away under another umbrella with a book in one hand and a water gun in the other. Kukai had been running up to him the entire day dumping buckets of water and the serious male had finally decided to retaliate by asking Rima if he could borrow one of her weapons. She reluctantly agreed.

Amu glared at her as sweat dripped from her face. Her cheeks were red from the warmth. "You sound like you want me to punch you."

Rima gave a light laugh that almost sounded like she was puffing out in anger. She wore a pair of large black sunglasses and a red-orange one piece swimsuit.

"Cat man seems to be avoiding you." Rima said staring out at the ocean. Ikuto's mess of dark hair was barely visible from where they sat.

"Cat man?" Amu scrunched her eyebrow.

"He's tall, silent, and his hair curls up like ears when it's wet." Rima deadpanned. "Also he acts way to sly."

Ikuto had been almost absent the entire day. Surprisingly he'd been out swimming most of the time when Amu had doubted he would even go within a foot of the sea.

"We tend to avoid each other unless we have some reason to talk."

Rima pursed her lips. "So you're really not attracted to him?"

"No."

"Really, I thought you'd be the type of girl who would get embarrassed to see a guy you're living with without a shirt."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Are you only mentioning that because you're trying to get me to notice him and cause me to reconsider keeping my secret?"

The blonde shrugged. "So you saw through my plan. Big deal. Not like it was that great of a plan anyway."

"Why are you so obsessed with the thought of me being attracted to him though?" Amu asked.

"You two would make a weird couple and I'm pretty sure you're interactions would entertain me." She tilted her head facing Amu. "Plus you're both incredibly attractive so it would make everyone kind of go blind from how good you'd look together."

Amu laughed so loud that the three on the beach turned to look at her. "Well you're the first person who's told me that so excuse me if I don't believe it."

"Guys don't surround you because they want a girlfriend who is submissive and doesn't talk with venom. Girls stay away because all the guys talk about is how hot you and your sister are and how much they want to-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll walk into the ocean and float until a fishermen's boat pulls me out." The pinkette laid down. "Besides, I can't exactly trust you when for all I know you could be lying."

"No offense, but your not so important that I'd lie to you. I wouldn't have anything to gain in doing so. I'm trying to gain your trust, so lying is kind of pointless."

"You just said I'm not important, so why are you bothering with me?"

She huffed out a deep breath swinging her head to look at Amu. "Have you not heard me repeatedly tell you I'm trying to satisfy my own boredom and curiosity?"

"So that's literally it?"

"Do I need another reason?" Rima sat up. "Would you rather I lie and say 'I honestly want to be the best of friends with you Amu and think that by you getting in a relationship you could see just how happy they make you'?" Her voice for the second half of sentence turned overly feminine and she giggled afterwards blinking rapidly. "Would you rather I say that?"

"Please no."

"That's what I thought." Rima yanked out her cellphone from the pocket of her discarded clothes checking something within it. Meanwhile Kukai was bolting away from Kairi after his failed attempt to blast the other male with a bucket full of cold saltwater. "Still no reception." She muttered slamming it down on the blanket below.

"At least you've had contact with the modern world in the past month." Amu remarked. "We don't even have a TV to watch movies on here. The only electricity we have are the lights and the kitchen appliances."

"More then some people have." Rima said, finishing their conversation.

XxX

Amu sighed as everyone finally started to pack up to head inside. She was feeling fatigued from wearing the binder all day and sitting out in the hot sun. A swim would've hit the spot.

"What is it that you do on the beach whenever you run away and spend the whole day alone?"

Amu stopped in her tracks as Ikuto's voice carried from behind her. She looked back to him. "What?"

"You sat under an umbrella the whole day, yet you come here whenever you can. If you don't swim what do you do when you leave?"

"It doesn't matter." Amu replied. "Look, can I have some time alone?" She looked at the sand and watched as a tiny crab moved across it. "I've had to spend the entire day with more people than I'm used to."

"You spent all yesterday with them."

"I spent it with Rima for the most part." Amu countered. "Look, can you just do me this one solid." Out of the corner of her eye she could've sworn she saw him narrow his eyes.

"Fine." He eventually agreed. "You still need to answer my question at some point though."

"Fine." She agreed as she waited for him to leave. When she was sure he was far enough away she headed towards her favorite spot. A towel on one shoulder and relief in her mind. Slowly he was becoming more suspicious. She needed to think of something before he found her out.

**So again, sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys didn't get disappointed with the chapter!**


End file.
